memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Khitomer Alliance
The Alpha Quadrant Alliance (AQA) was an interstellar alliance based in Local Space across the borders of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, whose influence reached the Delta Quadrant thanks to Iconian gateway technology. The primary goal of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance was to defend the galaxy from various conquerors from within and without. ( ) The AQA was formalised in the Jenolan Accord early in 2410. ( ) At the end of 2410 and the beginning of 2411, this alliance was renamed Khitomer Alliance, after the Khitomer Accords. ( }}) History Origin The groundwork for the alliance was laid gradually over the course of the year 2409. The Federation and the Klingon Empire were embroiled in the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410 but emerging threats forced them to agree to cease-fires in various sector blocks to avoid being defeated after weakening one another. ( ) When the Romulan Republic colonized New Romulus, the nascent state was recognized by the Federation and by the Klingons. Despite the state of war between the two powers, the Republic was allied to both of them. In its territory, the Tau Dewa sector block, a cease-fire between Starfleet and the KDF was in effect. ( |Neutral No More}}) When the Deferi came under attack from Breen Confederacy forces led by Thot , Ambassador Surah sought the help of the Federation, the Klingons and the newly-founded Romulan Republic. Although the thee forces did not cooperate directly with one another, their common efforts led to the defeat of Trel and the reawakening of the s on Lae'nas III. Since the Breen invasion, a cease-fire was in effect in the Orellius sector block. ( ) The three powers remained in Deferi space to combat Breen slavers and fight back the Borg Collective's invasion of Defera. ( ) The three powers drove the Orion Syndicate, the Tal Shiar and the Elachi from Nimbus III. ( ) Admiral D'Vak, son of Alexander Rozhenko, established Task Force Omega, a joint Federation-Klingon task force to combat the Borg, who had invaded the Gamma Orionis sector block. Subsequently, the two nations worked grudgingly together and a cease-fire was put in effect in the region. The Romulan Republic participated in the efforts as well. ( ) Task Force Omega's efforts expanded to help fight back the Undine invading the Pelia sector, and Rear Admiral Tuvok organized a reconnaissance mission into Fluidic Space. ( ) Finally, a diplomatic summit convened at Deep Space 9 to formalize efforts to combat the Borg. The conference was interrupted by a time-displaced Dominion fleet led by First Kar'ukan and Loriss the Vorta. The Allies worked together to repel the Beta Jem'Hadar and reclaim DS9 with the help of the Dominion leadership. ( ) Formation The discovery and subsequent exploration of the Solanae Dyson Sphere led to the first formal alliance between the UFP, Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic. The Romulans spearheaded the war effort against the Voth. The alliance was governed by Dyson Joint Command. Voth Separatists joined the Allies. The Voth government called the Allies derogatorily "mammals". ( |Sphere of Influence|Circles within Circles}}) When the Undine launched a massive assault on the Allies and another Iconian gateway opened to the wayward Jenolan Dyson Sphere, Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn and Klingon Chancellor J'mpok agreed to the terms of the Jenolan Accords laid out by Admiral Tuvok, ending the war between the Federation and the Empire. ( |Surface Tension}}) Expansion Delta Alliance Command was established to oversee Allied operations in the Delta Quadrant. Alpha Quadrant Alliance became the name of the new interstellar alliance. The AQA sought to retrace the journey of and to combat the Borg on their home turf. Subsequently, the AQA faced the Vaadwaur Supremacy, which sought to conquer the entire Delta Quadrant, and their puppet masters, the Bluegills. The AQA allied with the Talaxians, Kobali and the Borg Cooperative, spurring the establishment of the Delta Alliance. ( ) Following the Iconian War of 2410, the Alliance made first contact with the Lukari species who had been relatively isolated in their adopted home system for centuries. The Lukari eventually joined the Alliance after defeating a Tholian plot to destroy their sun, and after significant technological exchange programs resulted in the Lukari leaving their home system. ( |Echoes of Light}}) Shortly afterwards, a separate sect of the Lukari's species, the Kentari Union was discovered in the Gon'Cra Nebula. ( |Mirrors and Smoke}}). After a tense first contact situation, the Alliance helped the two factions jointly settle the Dranuur System. The newly formed colony fell under attack by the Tzenkethi who were attacking the colony in pursuit of germanium crystals which turned out to be eggs of a species they called the "Dranztuli." Eventually the attack was repelled and both the Lukari Concordium and the Kentari Union joined the Alliance. Shortly afterwards, it was revealed that the Dranztuli, had in fact been caretakers of the long lost Hurq civilization, who were awakening from hibernation to "devour" the galaxy. During a Hurq attack on Deep Space Nine, the Dominion arrived to assist the Alliance, with a request for aid to deal with the Hurq threat in the Gamma Quadrant. ( |Scylla and Charybdis}}) The Federation and the Romulan Republic agreed to assist, while the Klingon Empire largely sent a token volunteer force and remained on the sidelines. ( |Storm Clouds Gather}}) Following the Hurq conflict, Odo, now the leader of the Founders agreed to have the Dominion join the Alliance on the condition that the Jem'Hadar be freed of their addiction to Ketracel White. ( |Home}}) Future By the 28th century, the Romulan Republic as well as seemingly the Klingon Empire are all a part of the Federation and the AQA has been succeeded by the Galactic Union. Members thumb|Alliance territory * Cardassian Union |Surface Tension}} * Deferi |Surface Tension}} * Ferengi Alliance |Surface Tension}} * Klingon Empire |Surface Tension}} * Romulan Republic |Surface Tension}} * United Federation of Planets |Surface Tension}} * Voth Separatists }} * Lukari Concordium * Kentari Union * Dominion * Delta Alliance Appendices Connections External links * References and appearances category:politics category:alpha and Beta Quadrant states category:delta Quadrant states category:delta Alliance members